Love the way you lie
by Franessa Black
Summary: Todos lo vieron con un final feliz, pero la gente se harta con el paso del tiempo, y él se cansó de ella, y ella… seguía como estúpida a su lado.
1. Part I

¡Hola! :)

Bueno, aquí vengo con un one-shot corto que lo ideé a base de la canción "Love the way you lie" de Eminem con Rihanna; la situación es muy suelta, no sé, como que no tiene base ni nada, pero fue para adecuarla a la letra :) Así que no me torturen por eso.

Lo escribí hace tiempo, y quizás sea un poco confuso, pero espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (y no, aunque la demande dudo que gane el juicio)**

**2. "Love the way you lie" pertenece a sus respectivos productores y compositores. **

**3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

_Todos lo vieron con un final feliz, pero la gente se harta con el paso del tiempo, y él se cansó de ella, y ella… seguía como estúpida a su lado._

"**Love the way you lie"**

Despertó, sintiendo de inmediato el vacío que dejaba aquel cuerpo al desaparecer de su lado. No tuvo siquiera que mover las manos para palpar y cerciorarse de ello, porque era tan común últimamente que se sorprendería si lo viese durmiendo tal como lo había visto en la noche anterior, mejor dicho, cuando se _dignó_ a aparecer casi al amanecer.

Había regresado después de tres años, pero no para _esto_.

Se levantó por inercia, casi programada para hacer la misma rutina de todas las mañanas; se llevó la sábana con ella, cubriendo su desnudez, y recogió las prendas de ropa que estaban tiradas en el suelo gracias al desenfrenado placer que su marido quiso descargar al momento en que apareció por la cabaña. Siempre era igual; él llegaba para hacerla suya, para _remarcar_ el territorio, y luego perderse durante el resto del día. Era tan posesivo, que incluso tenía las agallas de venir a reclamarle cumplir con sus deberes de mujer, como _su_ mujer.

¿Había conseguido un trabajo? No, esa opción había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo de su mente; él no era alguien que gustase esclavizarse en el círculo vicioso de los humanos, desorganizaba todo el diseño de vida natural de las personas: _nacer, crecer, desarrollarse y morir_. Su marido prefería salir de lo ordinario, porque él no era un hombre común, sino que un hanyô.

"_Iré a ver a Tottôsai; así que no me esperes en la noche"_

Esa había sido la mejor excusa que logró inventar para esa mañana, y lo aplaudía por lo ingenioso, considerando que era él, merecía un reconocimiento. Lástima, que ella no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerlo, había aprendido a desconfiar de su amado hace un par de meses; y ahora le costaba de sobremanera encontrar la verdad en sus palabras, sin embargo, tampoco se esforzaba mucho en hacerlo. ¿Valdría la pena intentarlo?

Sonrió de medio lado, despejando la pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla; se convenció que sería inútil, era como el lobo disfrazado de oveja.

Generalmente, hacía caso omiso de ello, y se quedaba en la cabaña reacomodando las pocas pertenencias que poseían; aún guardaban algunos regalos de matrimonio de sus mejores amigos, quizás un par de cosas que había traído de su época cuando decidió quedarse a vivir acá —aunque ya no sirvieran de mucho—, y de esa manera se disponía a matar las horas mientras llegaba la noche, la única instancia en que se acordaba del por qué había regresado a este lugar. Pero, ella también quería jugar a cambiar la rutina, y esta vez no se quedaría a esperar.

No quiso ordenar, tampoco se esforzó en arreglarse el cabello o acomodarse las ropas que ahora cubrían su cuerpo; salió de la cabaña, como hace días no lo hacía. Sería poco decir que extrañaba la sensación del viento sobre su rostro, o los cegadores rayos del Sol que le obligaban a cerrar los ojos, porque teniendo una simple ventana en lo que llamaba su "hogar" no era algo que le permitiese apreciarlos en plenitud.

Pronto se encontró caminando en dirección a la aldea, y también evocando los recuerdos que le hacían pensar que la felicidad existió en algún momento.

Todo había sido grandioso los primeros días; él no le despegaba los ojos de encima, se mantenía a su lado, protegiéndola, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido durante esos tres años de ausencia. Pasaron unas semanas antes de que decidieran dar el siguiente paso, y se vieron deseándose cada amanecer, cada noche, perdiéndose en la satisfacción de rozarse desnudos, ella en el placer de sus manos al acariciar con experiencia perfecta cada rincón de su piel, y él simplemente concediéndole hasta las fantasías más oscuras, aquellas que sólo pensó revivir en sus sueños.

—_Prometes __amarla__, __cuidarla__, __apoyarla__ en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe. _

Él había aceptado. Si no fuese porque ella misma le vio mover los labios, vociferar esas palabras con tanta firmeza y con el tono grave de su voz, no hubiese creído que era cierto. Pero, al parecer, ese juramento se le había olvidado con el paso de los meses, tal como todos los anteriores; ¿sería que tuviese amnesia? Prefería pensar eso antes de darse cuenta de la realidad, definitivamente engañarse era la mejor opción en estas circunstancias.

Era una mierda esa sensación, no podía evitarlo.

Se sumaba a ello el odio que sentía por sí misma al aún sucumbir ante sus besos, por seguir experimentando aquel calor fogoso que la recorría entera cuando sus ásperas manos se juntaban con su piel; lo único que la calmaba por dentro era el saber que él experimentaba algo similar, pero, por ello, también se dio cuenta de que lo que antes era amor… después de esos tres años de separación se transformó en un simple deseo carnal.

_Inuyasha…_

Creyó escuchar uno de sus suspiros cuando él se encargaba de entregarle places, sin embargo, la voz era más aguda, y mucho más cercana de lo que hubiese querido. Se detuvo, a la entrada de una cabaña; el viento jugó con sus cabellos, pero habría deseado que se olvidara de remover la delicada cortina de bambú que no le permitía ver el interior de aquella casona, porque así no se hubiese encontrado con esa prenda rojiza en el suelo, ni tampoco con la escena que tanto tiempo quiso negarse.

Él, en los brazos de otra mujer.

¿Habría sido la rutina lo que los alejó? No tenía ni la más mínima idea; pero no se quedó observando, sino que volteó como si nada hubiese sucedido; ¿no le había lastimado eso? Claro que sí, sin embargo, sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas que botar, y menos su corazón dolor que sentir. Ignoró el golpeteo del órgano que bombeaba la sangre a un ritmo inusual, también el calor que se ahogó en su garganta y no le permitió respirar por un par de segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba del aire para vivir. Se vio caminando hacia las entrañas del bosque, extrañamente en dirección a ese árbol que, hasta el momento, sólo le traía recuerdos placenteros de su experiencia en aquella época.

Se detuvo repentinamente, advirtiendo una tumba que se alzaba a su lado; la tierra se amontonaba, y tenía un color café claro, indicando que estaba seca, que llevaba ya un par de años en el mismo lugar. Sus ojos se deslizaron por las palabras gravadas en el gastado tono de la madera, en aquella cruz que le daba esa característica santa de sepulcro, pero que, en realidad se hallaba tan vacía como la persona a quien iba dirigida. Nada de honores, ni siquiera una joya preciosa que pudiese disimular lo preciada que había sido esa alma que ahora no habitaba el mundo de los vivos; suspiró, y sus labios murmuraron el nombre de ella.

—Kikyô, al parecer tú no fuiste la única capaz de arrebatarme su amor.

* * *

Bueno, qué puedo decirles. La historia más que nada se basa también en una historia que estoy creando, pueden leer el summary en mi página (además de encontrar lo que estoy publicando ahora, y mis historias ya completas). Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice igual rápido, así que si hay faltas de ortografía o redacción mala, mi culpa.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews :)

**Franessa Black**


	2. Part II

¡Hola! :)

Bueno, publiqué la primera parte hace tiempo, y pensaba dejarlo así, pero como salió una continuación para la canción, pues... yo también hice una segunda parte xD

La escribí un poco apurada, por eso quizás no sea demasiado buena (de hecho, no me gustó mucho). Aún así, espero que les guste :)

Agradezco a las personas que comentaron en la primera parte :) ¡Muchas gracias!

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (excepto en las noches, cuando Inuyasha me viene a visitar; mentira)

2. "Love the way you lie" (tanto la parte I como la II), es de Rhianna y Eminem.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Todos lo vieron con un final feliz, pero la gente se harta con el paso del tiempo, y él se cansó de ella, y ella… seguía como estúpida a su lado. _

"**Love the way you lie"**

No le extrañó cuando Sango empezó a no dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera cuando Miroku siguió el mismo comportamiento; pero de todas las personas, la que menos debía hablarle… lo seguía haciendo. ¿Y qué sucedía con él? Se sentía una mierda, simplemente una escoria. Pero se lo merecía, por lo que no podía recriminarle a nadie por ello. Era estúpido. Lucharon demasiado para estar juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente, él jurándole que nunca dejaría que alguien la lastimara, y fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que él era el único que le causaba daño, aquel del que tanto intentó alejarla. Y por mucho que trató, no pudo cambiar. Siempre que pensaba estaba todo bien, llegaba ella para derrumbar su burbuja, para hacerle caer en las tentaciones que destruían al humano, en esas mismas que él tanto criticaba, que juró nunca cometería.

Lo echó todo a perder. Las cagó de todas las maneras posibles. El arrepentimiento no bastaba para arreglar la situación, no esta vez. Se había vuelto un recurso gastado, uno que ya no provocaba los mismos efectos que antes.

Ahora entendía cuánto le dolía a su mujer no verlo por las mañanas; el frío que se calaba por la ausencia era insoportable, y mucho más cuando observaba las sábanas blancas, el verlas arrugadas, recordándole que la noche anterior estuvo una persona a su lado, pero que ahora eran tan frías al tacto, que advertían esa compañía se había marchado horas atrás. Sonaría tan egoísta esto, pero juraba que mataría a golpes al hombre que se atreviese a tocarla, incluso sabiendo que ella lo hacía para devolverle la mano, una venganza que debería haber empezado desde mucho antes.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría reclamarla como suya? Y es que esos términos posesivos se habían perdido con el tiempo, en el instante en que decidió transformar su vida en un abismo sin fondo. Miles de veces Miroku le había preguntado qué le llevó a ello, a buscar el abrigo de una mujer ajena a la propia, ¿y qué respondía?

Nada, porque ni él tenía idea.

Lo que no lograba entender era el por qué sentía tanto dolor, agonía por su ausencia, por su distancia, quizás por estar acostumbrado a que ella siempre sería la chica sumisa, que se mantendría a su lado sin reclamar, que le perdonaría todas las veces que llegase con un "lo siento" en su boca, cuando todos sabían que era una mentira (que se escondía con la esperanza de ser una realidad).

—Kagome… —susurrar su nombre era como sentir dagas atravesándole la garganta.

—¿Qué?

Sus orbes doradas se clavaron inmediatamente en los ojos chocolate, la expresión que surcaba su rostro denotaba sorpresa, y pestañeó varias veces para ver si aquello era una ilusión.

—Yo…

—No quiero escuchar tus escusas —le cortó tajante.

—Dímelo, te lo suplico.

—¿Decirte qué? Sea lo que sea… ya lo sabes.

—Dime que soy una mierda, por favor —su voz se quebrajó levemente, pero no se permitió llorar, no frente a ella—. Acércate, sólo para decirte que no lo hagas, inténtalo, tan sólo…

—Eres una mierda, un completo hijo de puta.

Aunque se lo pidió él mismo, aún dolían sus palabras.

—Estoy harta de ti, ya no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera. ¡Me juraste fidelidad! Frente a nuestros amigos, a los aldeanos. Traicionaste mi confianza, Inuyasha. Yo… —ella calló, sabiendo que si seguía hablando lloraría.

—No lo haré nuevamente, te lo prometo.

Ella rió, una sonrisa amarga apareciendo en su rostro, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro, incapaz de creer en él. Kagome volteó, no dispuesta a seguir escuchándolo, a seguir torturándose como una estúpida, con toda la determinación de abandonarlo, de hacerle sentir el dolor, la agonía, la angustia de no saberse junto con la persona amada, aquella elegida entre todo el resto para ser el pilar más importante de su vida.

—¡La dejé! —gritó, desesperado cuando la observó caminar hacia la salida—. Le dije que no me buscara, que esto fue un error. ¡Tienes que creerme! Te pido una última oportunidad.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, avanzando unos pasos, acercándose a Kagome; sus brazos estaban levemente extendidos, pretendiendo con ello lograr abrazarla, sentirla nuevamente como suya. Si ella se iba, moriría. La amaba, demasiado como para dejarla sin luchar. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía perder, él siempre salía victorioso de las batallas, y esta no sería la excepción.

—Perdóname. Te amo, Kagome.

Él la alcanzó, y ella simplemente se perdió nuevamente en la fantasía.

* * *

_Perdóname. Te amo, Kagome._

Él lo había dicho, volviendo completamente arrepentido. Todo regresaba a la normalidad, y ella juró que dejaría pasar el hecho, borrarlo de su memoria mientras que él prometiera no repetirlo.

Nunca supo lo que sucedió, ni el por qué él decidió terminar con sus engaños, menos el paradero de aquella mujer que consiguió arrebatarle a su marido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Si no fuese porque estaba tan enamorada, porque le costó demasiado obtenerlo, lograr que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, de seguro no estaría abrazándolo en estos momentos, y quizás tampoco le besaría los labios, sabiendo que hubo otra que los probó de una manera diferente.

Sus amigos no entendían, varias veces recriminándola por su decisión; incluso recordaba las palabras de Sango, tal cual grabado de fuego que quedó impregnado en su piel: _"Kagome, escúchame, ese hijo de puta no te merece"_.

¿Y qué respondió ella?

"_Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo dejarlo"_.

Esta fue la primera vez que entendió el verdadero significado del masoquismo, y se preguntaba si en su mente se había activado algún lado psicópata que le impulsaba a quedarse con él, a seguir llorando cada noche; porque, aunque le haya perdonado, las frases no servían para borrar el dolor en el alma, ni los recuerdos que intentaba alejar todo el tiempo. Pero el hecho de que él estuviera esforzándose para hacerlo funcionar, para desaparecer esa amarga memoria, le daban el coraje a ella también para seguir con la ilusión, esperando que en algún momento se tornara en realidad. Parecía que estuviesen en el apogeo de su relación, como aquellos primeros meses después de haber contraído matrimonio.

¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Lo amaba, y le encantaba tenerlo. Era imposible abandonarlo, por mucho que fuese lo que debía hacer, pero ella siempre remaba contra la corriente, por Inuyasha era capaz de botar todas sus convicciones, olvidarse de lo moral y ser una niña más, con ese carácter rebelde de nunca hacer caso a lo que los demás te decían. Todo iba tan bien. Era la perfección que siempre deseó. A la mierda con los comentarios de Sango, que se pudra Miroku si le decía nuevamente que debía dejarlo, porque no lo haría. Era feliz de esta manera, y que se joda quien quisiera convencerla de lo contrario.

Sin embargo, la farsa no les duró más que unas semanas.

Y ahora ella era quien no hacía el amor, la que tenía simplemente _sexo_, la que se arrancaba en las mañanas sin avisar a su marido, la que lo desobedecía. Incluso se atrevió a alzarle la voz una vez, la furia cegando su sana razón; y recordaba perfectamente la sensación de sus manos sobre el pecho de él, la fuerza ejerciéndose desde sus brazos, si no fuese porque lo pilló de sorpresa, quizás ni siquiera podría haberlo movido más que unos centímetros, pero el resultado fue distinto, y por primera vez Inuyasha se vio chocando contra la pared, cayendo al suelo y doblegado completamente ante la presencia de su "mujer".

Desde ese instante que no volvieron a tocarse, tampoco a hablarse.

_Él mintió_.

Ese hijo de puta la había engañado nuevamente.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__,__  
__well that's alright because I like the way it hurts.__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,__  
__well that's alright because I love the way you lie,__  
__I love the way you lie.__  
_

* * *

¡Lo siento! Pero no podía hacerlo todo feliz. Él la engañó, él volvió arrepentido, pero cayó nuevamente. Encontraba demasiado cuento de hadas que se quedaran juntos como si nada, porque las situaciones no van así.

Eso sí, espero que igual les haya gustado :) Y espero sus comentarios.

¡Os quiero! Muchas gracias por leer.

**Franessa Black**


End file.
